Historia de una androide
by Jinzongingen Achtezh
Summary: Antes de 18, habia alguien llamada Akane Lazuli, ella no tenia nada que ver con Gero, ni con sus planes malvados, ni con Goku, pero no toda la vida estás involucrado en algo, aunque si sueles tener una sola vida. 18 no, ella ahora tenia dos, y empezaria de nuevo sin recordar nada, ¡bienvenida al montón Z!
1. Ayuda

**hola ewe no sé... espero que les guste**

NORMAL: Punto de vista de 18

_CURSIVA: PUNTO DE VISTA DE UN MAN QUE NO ES 18, UN NARRADOR_

**_NEGRITA: ALGO IMPORTANTE, O UN FLASHBACK_**

* * *

><p>Hmm, que curioso, esto es raro...estoy ligeramente asustada...nahh ¡haha! Akane nunca esta asustada<p>

"¿Te asustas, Kurota?" le dije a mi hermano, estabamos a punto de robar un banco. Habiamos robado otras cosas, pero nunca un banco, no pensé que fuera la gran cosa ¿cierto? pues si, claro que lo estaba

"No, no me asusto, hemos hecho esto desde la muerte de nuestros padres"

por unos momentos me quede en blanco, comenze a recordar mi niñez, la vi entera, pero muy rápidamente paso todo, desde que mi mamá murio, desde su funeral hasta el punto en donde estabamos

_**FLASHBACK**_

_La rubia lloraba silenciosamente parada a un lado de su padre, en el lado opuesto al de su hermano, todos vestidos de negro, era un ritual familiar vestirse de negro para los funerales, ese funeral duro un buen rato, Akane y Kurota no querian hacer nada, por su parte, Akane queria tener un sueño lucido, quedarse dormida y despertar con su madre feliz y sana. Lástimosamente, seria un sueño..un sueño muy muy largo, ya que su mamá habia estado enferma desde que ella tenia unos ¿dos años? quizás, desde bebé que no se divertia con su mamá, tenia cinco años y nada, siniquiera salia con su padre ya que no podian dejar a su mamá sola en la pequeña casa que tenian._

_Ella pensaba muchas cosas en su silencio, ¿sería lo mismo sin su mamá? ¿o seria igual? ¿seria igual ya que su mamá siempre estuvo practicamente "muerta"? no se hablaban, ella solo comia e iba al baño, talvez si seria lo mismo,_

_"¡Akane en que demonios estás pensando, ocurriera lo que ocurriera, era tu mamá!" se decia a sí misma._

_"¿Que dices?" pregunta Kurota_

_"Yo...nada" responde ella y sigue pensando_

_Llegan a su casa luego de la ultima despedida a su progenitora, Akane se sienta en la cama de su madre por un buen rato, no ocurre nada, se para y continua en la habitación de la difunta, toca el espejo, los adornos, y abre los cajones, queria hacer algo, hayar algo, queria saber si alguna vez fue feliz con su mamá, entre las ropas, al fondo encuentra una pequeña foto, salian dos bebés, dos personas, su papá y su mamá, esta vez sana. Era curioso ¡nunca la habia visto de esa forma! y para que mentir, era linda, fisicamente era rubia, con el pelo corto hasta los hombros, blanca, mediana, y unos ojos verdes..._

_Pasaron las semanas, muchas semanas, la familia seguia normalmente, el padre de Kurota y su hermana, era un leñador que trabajaba en las montañas. Desde la muerte de su esposa se volvio mas solitario aún y dejaba a los niños solos en el hogar muchas veces._

_Eso ocurria hasta que un día su padre se dio cuenta, ambos podian quedar huérfanos definitivamente, su esposa murió de cáncer al pancreas y el temia morir igualmente por uno u otro motivo, asi que se le vino la idea de "entrenar" a sus hijos para que pudieran cuidarse solos el día que viniera. Les enseño su trabajo: a leñar, cazar, utilizar las armas de fuego y defenderse._

_Ya habia pasado un año desde la muerte de la madre de Akane y Kurota y tambien esposa del leñador... el cual estaba en su trabajo diario sin saber nada de lo que ocurriria ese día._

_Comenzo con un Gero, viendo las pruebas de fuerza sobrehumana que daban sus futuros androides, quedo imprecionado ante eso, definitivamente ellos serian su venganza, ya estaba dicho, nadie más._

_El padre de ellos dos, habia decidido ´´entrenarlos´´ el día de hoy, asi que fue junto con ellos a su habia mandado a cortar leña por su cuenta asi que quedo ¿solo? iba caminando por el bosque, hasta que algo le interrumpe _

_"Hola" dijo un viejo con pelo blanco, era muy raro, pero ambos ya se conocian._

_"¿Qu..que?" respondio el padre de ambos niños_

_"Te dije, hola" dice molesto Maki.G_

_"¿¡Que rayos quieres!?" tal respuesta hace que el cientifico se enfadara_

_"Pues..." lo golpea "tú eres muy valiente, me sorprendes"_

_"..."_

_"Sabes perfectamente a que vine"_

_"Ya te lo dije miles de veces, mis malditos hijos no serán parte de tu locura"_

_"Me sorprendes mucho, ¿que prefieres? te mato, o tus hijos son mis androides"_

_"¿Por qué vienes a hacer esto ahora? ¿por qué no antes?"_

_"Elije" dijo ignorando su comentario_

_"Mátame" dijo decidido, era feliz de haber entrenado a sus hijos para eso, para el ´´momento´´_

_"Bien" dijo Gero, pero antes, el leñador salio corriendo mientras asesinaba a sus pobres pulmones el mismo._

_Maki Gero fue por otro camino, cuando el leñador pensaba que ya estaba a salvo, solo pudo dejar que su alma entrara denuevo a su cuerpo...volteo, y el alma volvio a salirsele al ver nuevamente al cientifico._

_Este estaba tan asustado, no podia moverse, no podia hacer fuerzas, Gero tomo su hacha, no le costo nada tomar su hacha, el solo estaba esperando su hora. Elevo la herramienta, y con un movimiento muy rápido, corto la cabeza de este, del padre de Kurota y Akane, 17 y 18. Y bien ¿estaba solo? claro que no ¿pensaba que los niños se iban a alejar tanto? pues ellos estaban tan cerca de su padre, estaban a unos metros allá. Vieron a su papá hablando con un extraño señor, luego este es golpeado, sale corriendo y estos tambien corriendo, mas lentamente y por otra dirección, van a buscar a su padre, para ver como es brutalmente asesinado por el cientifico transtornado._

_Maki ve a los niños, estos son agarrados por el cientifico, a quien ya habian visto veces anteriores, y una vez intento convencerlos para ser "robots" como un niño se va a resistir a ser un robot o algo fantastico ¿no? pues en ese caso se aplico la ´´cabeza´´¿como alguien puede transformarse en un robot? siendo "abierto" y quien sabe, si es asi, no saldrias con vida, ¿para qué? esa es solo una ilusión de infantes, ¿cuando seas grande te gustaria ser un rechazado por la sociedad? ¿ser tratado por un bicho raro? pues asi lo pensaban ambos niños, su padre era muy duro, no los dejaba tener fantasias ni nada por el estilo, les explicaba las consecuencias de cada cosa..._

_Nada más, Gero un simple humano, humano cientifico, recibio un corte en la pierna de parte de Kurota, quien aun le costaba ligermante levantar este objeto, para luego escapar junto a su hermana, sin rumbo alguno a un lugar, cualquier lugar donde se entrenara, se hiciera muy fuerte, para luego no tener que vivir escondido toda su vida._

_Se aprendieron muy bien el bosque, la montaña, sabian cazar, disparar, todo lo que se necesitaba para poder vivir ahí. Su vida dependia de robar, robaban cualquier cosa, pero jamás dañaron a alguien, pasaron varios años y sin duda, ellos ya no eran los niños inocentes, unos niños ´´cualquiera´´._

_Mientras tanto Maki Gero, esperaba su momento, esperaba una distracción, ¿niños? habian miles, a su alcanze, solo habian dos, tendria que esperar mucho tiempo, pero tendria su venganza contra Goku si o si._

_**Fin FLASHBACK**_

"¡Oyee...Akane!" me dijo mi hermano

"¿Hum?"

"Te quedaste en blanco, vamos o no" bueno, si, me quede en blanco por unos segundos

"Si, ¡vamos!"conteste emocionada

"Pero recuerda, no hagas daño a nadie" me recordo cuya cosa que ya sabia.

Y bajamos a la ciudad corriendo, sin mantener nuestro propio equilibrio, bajamos, y pusimos en prueba nuestras armas, pero nada de asesinatos, solo un pequeño susto de distracción, ja. Salio perfecto el robo, nos acercamos al primer banco que hayamos y empezamos la acción, lo unico que nos "NO" complico fue la persecusion, por eso amigos, les recomiendo nunca robar un banco en pleno centro, se arrepentirán si no conocen el escape perfecto.

Volvimos a correr, sin soltar una moneda, nos conociamos las montañas de memorias asi que nos escabullimos ahí, los balazos iban y venian, lo último que recuerdo, fue una avalancha.

_Cuando la policia comenzo a buscar a las victimas, solo encontro los carros oficiales y practicamente, a todos los que estaban en la persecusión...menos a los causantes._

No sé como paso, pero mientras cerraba mis ojos, vi a alguien, a...¡al asesino de mi padre, si, estoy segura que era el!_..._

Me despierto, y no en una cama, parecia un ataud ´´moderno´´ y tenia grabado el número 18, veo a un señor con pelo blanco y largo, ¿quien rayos era? me dejo del misterio porque realmente no me acuerdo de nada y me gustaria saber asi que le pregunto

"¿Quien eres tú,viejo?" pregunte con mi tipica actitud molesta

"Soy, tu padre, y también tu creador" me dijo molesto, yo no le crei, pero no iba a protestar, no tengo ninguna prueba que diga que es mi padre, ni tampoco una que diga que no es mi padre, no se a que se refiere con "creador" ¿soy un monton de latas? no me he visto al espejo, pero eso ya no importa, me alegró mucho ver a mi hermano, sentia como si no lo viera hace años.

"Oye abuelo estúpido, dejanos tranquilos, no somos tus prisioneros" dijo mi hermano, no entendia nada de lo que ocurria, no sabia como me llamaba yo, no sabia como se llamaba el, y antes de que ese tipo con cara de rata respondiera, interrumpi:

"Dinos enseguida como nos llamamos"

"Cierto, viejo, dinos"

"Ustedes, mocosos malcriados, se llaman número 17 y número 18"

"¿¡Nos dijiste mocosos malcriados!?" le di un golpe en el estomago por insolente, luego yo y mi hermano, que por regla el era No.17 nos fuimos a jugar en su laboratorio, viendo y tocando sus raros experimentos que me interesaban bastante, el pobre sujeto gritaba, pero no nos molestaba ni en lo mínimo, hasta que paró de gritar, vi que tenia un control, no le di importancia porque pense que era de TV y el igual tenia derecho a divertirse, pero apreto el boton de este, y segundos después, me quede dormida.

Siempre ocurria eso, sabia que si me divertia o empezaba a jugar con sus experimentos, el me iba a dormir.

Ese sujeto me impresiona, tal era su obsesión se habia convertido en androide a sí mismo con ayuda de otro androide, No.19, pero que lástima, un día miserable como otro comenzaba, para mi comenzaba, y me despertaron después de a mi hermano, no queria saludar a ese viejo papanatas, pero me di cuenta de su control y bueno, que iba a hacer. Nos dieron la noticia de que habian matado a No.19, y que debiamos exclusivamente deshacernos de unos sujetos ¿quienes? No sé, puedo sentir el ruido de la puerta, al parecer alguien trata de abrirla a empujones, sea quien sea el que intente hacerlo, no lo lograra de esa forma, la puerta es mas resistente de lo que creen...pero ¿para que quieren abrirla? tal vez ellos son nuestros oponentes. Mi hermano ahora le quita el control a ese viejo ¡si! y la diversión sigue, ahora lo destruye, ya que "no lo necesitamos" esto ocurre por segunda vez, ya lo habiamos destruido antes. Ahora puedo ver que la puerta es destruida con un ataque, si ahora le creo, no somos los unicos poderosos, que bien me gusta la diversión.

Veo a unos sujetos, uno con el pelo lila, otro verde y con antenas, otro calvo sin nariz, uno calvo y con tres ojos y finalmente uno con una frente tan...tan...ya nada me sorprende, los ignoro y me voy a ver a otro androide, esta vez tenia escrito "16" el viejo dice que el era un nuevo experimento pero fue un completo fracaso y que no lo despertara

Me agarra del brazo y yo me enojo, asi que le contesto

"No te atrevas a tomarme de esa manera, sueltame" lo empuje, el nuevamente me dijo que no presionara el botón, pero mis dudas eran mas fuertes que su voz asi que, bueno.

Finalmente 17 lo mató, por fin lo habia hecho, por fin no nos molestaria más ese tipo, ahora intento despertar a 16 denuevo y el sujeto de pelo lila se vuelve mas blanco, tiene ojos verde, es rubio y me lanza un ataque para que no lo hago ¡que lástima! ¡creia que iba a morirme! pues no tuve ningun rasguño, de hecho aumento mis ganas de activar a 16 ¡y en fin! lo active. Ahora puedo irme, talvez alguna vez pude ser feliz, pude vivir mi infancia, pude ser lo que cualquier niña queria ser...pues definitivamente siento que nadie mas me va a querer ¿para que serviré? tengo que matar a Goku, pero ¿después que haré? ¿que será de mi vida? no lo sé, pero no pensaré eso ahora, lo importante...es que por fin..yo..¡yo soy libre!

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno acá va :'3 ya sé, lo amaron, ok no se u_u talvez escribi algo separado o con las letras enredadas, pero voy apurada asi que lo lei de pasadita y no vi nada raro, ok ¿notaron la parte de "Soy tu padre" cuando la escribia me acorde de star warks xD y en la parte de "¡Soy libre!" mientras la escribia se me paso por la mente "Dobby es libre" lel. Bueno, pronto le voy a hacer o buscar una portada asi que aguantense un poquito mientras lo hago, va a hacer mañana u hoy en la noche ya que ahora no puedo porque hace demasiado calor y mi cabeza va a estallar pronto, ademas se acabo toda la bebida :'( ¿se acuerdan de mi record anterior? pues ahora lo supere :D con 2,116 words *w* ¡dejen reviews porfavor! ñ_ñ<strong>


	2. Diario abandonado

Un diario abandonado

Diario abandonado, descubierto en casa de supuestos difuntos, la identidad sigue siendo desconocida, donde relata una hermana del hogar semanas atrás atacado por brutal incendio, con problemas psicológicos no definidos, el diario contiene gotas de sangre y lágrimas, que dejaron su marca en la hoja una vez de secarse.

_**No puedo estar viva, no lo estoy.**_

_**Soy un cuerpo sin alma que quien ha de saber como camina por las plazas, veo niños con una familia, veo niños divertirse, veo felicidad. Me enseñaron que el suicidio no era solución a las cosas, y yo no sabía que era suicidio, no iba a quedar como una estúpida preguntando, tenia 3 años, lindos 3 años.**_

_**¡Esperen, hay más! **_

_**Un internado. Nada más que un internado, un hogar, un orfanato. Soy la que no juega con muñecas, la que no es buena en deporte, que practica costura, la modista de las muñecas, la que se hace ropa sola, me niego a usar este uniforme, seré malagradecida, kurota también, o peor, el es hombre, aunque no es malo en deportes, ya que mis "hermanos" piensan que ganarán un trofeo por encestar balones...solo ganan comida más caliente.**_

_**Hoy me volvieron a golpear, me dicen que soy una blandita, ahora no hago nada, enserio, tengo miedo, en el patio siendo sujetada por un letrero de madera, ya que más abajo estaba lleno de plantas y pasto, en el medio un circo, eso por suerte no me afectó..no vino un payaso y me comió, aunque me hubiera gustado bastante, me siguieron y yo no hice nada mas que volver corriendo al hogar...¡pero que no les habia dicho, soy la peor en deportes! mi confusión hizo que terminara cayéndome, los perdí, por suerte.**_

_**Entré al circo, no había nada, un agujero en la tierra hizo que me quedara dormida, al despertar ví a mucha gente saliendo, iba a irme, pero un payaso me detuvo, lo ví fijamete, me miraba con unos ojos tan profundos, parecían un espacio infinito...me estiró la mano, y no era para que se la diera, era para que le diera mi boleto, que debí darselo al comienzo.**_

_**"Lo siento mucho, yo no ví la función, solo dormí y entré porque me estoy escondiendo y tenía sueño"**_

_**"¿Te estás escondiendo?" me dijo, su voz era burlesca, parecia disfrutar de mis problemas**_

_**"Si, ¿me comprende, cierto?" me toma del brazo.**_

_**Yo me quito, me agarra del pelo, lo tenía corto, así cuando hacemos algo rápido para que no nos duela, seguí avanzando, en ese momento me toma de la ropa, mi chaleca se rompió, siguió siguiéndome, pero iba corriendo como cuan retrasado, su sonrisa maniaca no se la quitaba nadie, un payaso persiguiéndo a un niño, ¿boleto? porfavor, quería violarme, o matarme... ¿o las dos? finalmente, subí, me rompí los brazos escalando, ya que ellos no me temblaban, boté un montón de tierra, la que caía era muy suave, la que yo escalaba no podía ser mas dura y a la misma vez tan blanda, como para cuando yo la tocara se desvaneciera, subí, cuando por fin lo hice me empezé a dar cuenta del gran dolor que tenía, pero no me importó, me apresuré en volver al internado.**_

_**Eran las 20:00, no habia tomado el té de la tarde, encima las mayores me castigaron, limpié todo el día, todo el internado, no era el internado feliz enque todos se tratan bien, y las hermanas de apoyan en todo, alguien te adopta, tienes algunos problemas y al final terminas siendo feliz ya que superas todo.**_

_**Me seguian golpeando, humillando, cuando quería ocupar el baño, se ponian a dormir en el solo para no dejarme entrar, y era regañada por no respetar que "hay gente ocupada".**_

_**Talvez por escribirlo en un diario no suene tanto, pero imaginarlo...pensarlo...VIVIRLO, era para suicidarse, una noche, esa noche, la noche final, me puse a conversar conmigo misma, delante de un espejo:**_

_**"O se mueren ellos, o me muero yo...o mueren ellos, o muero yo, no lo soporto, no soporto a nadie de aquí, quiero que Kurota y yo nos vayamos para siempre, no volvamos, quiero que nos vayamos, o muero yo, o mueren ellos, alguien tiene que morir" pensé**_

_**"Tu, una infante, tienes sueños, esperanzas, tienes planes para el futuro..te dispones de algo, propones algo, ellos ya cumplen su objetivo, ellos ya lograron algo"**_

_**"Yo nada" no podía creer que hablara conmigo, hacía dos voces, una la pensaba, la otra la decía**_

_**"Y lo harás"**_

_**Decidida, agarré gasolina, que estaba escondida dentro de un tanque grande en una esquina del centro de esa prisión, desperté a Kurota, quien no sabía que pasaba, le hablé sobre un incendio, y eché un fosforo sin que se diera cuenta, pude escuchar las voces de quienes me humillaron siempre, me molestaron, discriminaron, de las personas a las que no les importaba lo que ellos me hicieran y veían como en la TV, la comida fría, la misma por una semana, sabían que a mi, y en especial a mi, esas comidas me causaban ganas de vomitar, intentaba no malagradecer, pero eso no tenia porque ser agradecido, prefería morir en la calle...**_

_**Y estoy en la calle, en una banca, en el parque, no estoy viva.**_

_**¿Puedes sentirme, o verme? no, no puedes, pero me gustaria.**_

_**Tanto tu como yo, perdimos nuestra memoria y vagamos por las calles buscando felicidad, o sufres depresión, y piensas qe tus pensamientos que nunca serán cumplidos. Tienes que vivirlo, tienes que sentirlo, no puedes comprender a nadie, por muy bueno que seas, y bien que te sepas poner en su lugar, tienes que tener la misma psicología, pensamientos, el mismo corazón, la misma paciencia, la misma bondad y maldad...Vivir como buena, vivir como mala, pero nunca morir humillada, puedo vivir siendo una villana, y aún así diré que no me arrepiento de nada.**_

_**_Akane 18**_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Querian un segundo capitulo, no? pues aquí está, la idea era simplemente relatar un pequeño trozo de la infancia de 18, que queria hacerlo hace siglos y escribí para complacerme, pero siempre tuve la idea del hogar en mente...este capítulo no sonó como en mis fanfics, donde todo es estupidez mezclada con terror, es que estoy leyendo creepypastas, y se me dieron muchas ideas, lamento si los confundí...tambien tengo miles de problemas, juntos, en este momento estoy sola y quien sabe que...ya que nada está bien, amiguitos del bosque xD. Supuestamente iban y volvian enseguida, pero no, llevo almenos 2 horas y medias escribiendo ya que siempre me detenia a leer mas creepypastas e inspirarme..podria seguir esto, no hay muchas probabilidades pero hay, buenas noches, queridos c:<strong>


End file.
